R&B songs of the heart
by Ryou's obsessed fan
Summary: HEY! This aint no one shot! E-mail me the info as I described in the ending of the 1st chapter and we'll discus! PoemsSongs for Ryou & Bakura and other 'Yu-Gi-Oh' characters as well! R&R all!
1. Practical Application

Hannah: This is just a poetic fic for fun! I'll update every time I have a  
song or a poem for my story! It's from my character, Mia's point of view  
this time. So...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Practical Application  
  
Bakura was teaching me arithmetic,  
He said it was his mission,  
He kissed me once, he kissed me twice and said,  
"Now that's addition."  
And as he added smack by smack,  
In silent satisfaction,  
I sweetly gave the kisses back and said,  
"Now that's subtraction."  
Then he kissed me, I kissed him,  
Without an explanation,  
And both together we smiled and said,  
"That's multiplication."  
Then Ryou appeared upon the scene,  
And made a quick decision,  
He kicked his yami three blocks away and said,  
"That's long division!"  
  
Hannah: Yay, a success! I also take orders so, e-mail me a song or poem and  
let me read your story and I might just put your character and song/poem in  
the story. Tell me if you need it to be revolving around your character  
cause I wont allow it! It will be revolving around your character and my  
character, Mia, or anyone else! You decide! R&R! And thanks to my classmate  
I got the poem! Pretty nifty huh? 


	2. Mortals Fear

Hannah: I have an emotional thing to do right now so on with it! (AN: I  
Didn't say on with the show! Wait. I just did.) Ohh yeah and it's from  
Bakura's point of view.  
  
Mortals Fear  
There are many fears of life,  
There are many fears of man,  
Mortals fears the single sight of death,  
Why don't I understand?  
Why is death a great big thing?  
It's a good experience to me,  
Why do mortals fear death?  
I enjoyed it delightedly.  
Is death another fear?  
Because of heaven's judgment?  
It's nothing more to be feared,  
It's like a gift heaven sent.  
Many mortals fear,  
To see the unseen,  
Many mortals fear,  
Another mortals dream.  
Why do mortals fear,  
Sometimes what they say?  
With each passing hour,  
They fear the break of day.  
If mortals say to fear through life,  
If fear is said a must,  
Mortals fear through their life,  
Till they turn to dust.  
Why do they fear each passing day?  
Why do you fear my word?  
If you fear, fear it self,  
Just let it not be heard.  
If they're facing their greatest fear,  
Make it go away,  
So you may tell the other men,  
You faced the break of day.  
  
Hannah: Did it suit him? Please! I must know! Read and review! Or, R&R  
ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or you shall never hear from me again! And I made this  
poem!  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEE (pant-pant)  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Show You Care

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own my character and this poem! Please enjoy! This was one of the happenings in one of my fics actually. Enjoy!

-----

Ryou was at his desk, finishing up his homework for the next day. He turned to look at his bed as he saw his yami, Bakura, lying there asleep. He sighed as he returned to his studies. He glanced at his clock as it read '10:56pm'. He knew it was late but his homework was really due tomorrow and what could he do about it other then finish it now? He turned his attention back to his work then began to write again. He just couldn't understand why their assignment was like this?

"Writing a poem isn't really my thing..." he thought out loud then something caught his eye. It was a picture of him and his girlfriend Mia before she had disappeared. He missed her so but he couldn't do anything but finish his last year of high school.

He glanced down at his poem with a sigh, feeling as if he would cry. He had written it just for her but she wasn't here anymore. He let tears roll down his cheeks as he read the first stance aloud.

"_I close my eyes,_

_And I can see,_

_When you were there,_

_Side by side with me._" He closed his eyes, sniffing slightly as he saw the paper was taken out of his hand and away out the window but he didn't mind.

"_But you're not anymore,_

_You're no longer there,_

_You just left,_

_Without a care._

_But I don't get why,_

_Why you left me be,_

_I was always there for you,_

_Just like you told me._

_When I close my eyes,_

_I see you there,_

_Arms open wide,_

_Showing you care._

_But when my eyes are open,_

_You are gone,_

_It makes me wonder,_

_What have I done wrong?_" a female voice who seemed to read it say.

Ryou looked up and out the window. He walked up to it and looked up at the stars as they shinned brightly. He smiled slightly. "Take care of that poem Mia."

-----

A/N: I don't know what happened! Well, this isn't one of my better one's actually. Tell me what you think of the poem anyways. I like the poem but just not the story format thingy. Please review!


End file.
